1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device mounted structure, as well as a semiconductor device mounting method, in which device electrodes of a semiconductor device and board electrodes of a board are connected to each other via bump electrodes, respectively, and in which a sealing-bonding resin is placed between the semiconductor device and the board, so that the semiconductor device is mounted on the board.
2. Background Art
For electronic components, bare chip mounting that allows the mounting area to be remarkably reduced in comparison to conventional semiconductor packages has been in use. Under this condition, face-down mounting is widely used in which a circuit formation surface of a semiconductor chip (semiconductor device) and a circuit formation surface of a board are placed face to face and laid on each other via bumps (bump electrodes) formed of gold or other metal so as to obtain conduction. The face-down mounting allows a semiconductor chip as well as its whole mounted structure to be further downsized, compared with face-up mounting in which a circuit formation surface of a board and a surface of a semiconductor chip facing its circuit formation surface are placed face to face and, in this state, metal thin wires are led out by wire bonding so that both-side terminals are connected to each other.
FIG. 15 shows a schematic plan view of a conventional semiconductor chip mounted structure 501 as mentioned above. FIG. 16 shows a sectional view of the mounted structure 501 taken along the line A-A of FIG. 15. As shown in FIGS. 15 and 16, pads 3, which are a plurality of device electrodes, are formed on a circuit formation surface, i.e. lower-side surface, of a generally rectangular-shaped semiconductor chip 2, while a plurality of board electrodes 5 are formed on a circuit formation surface, i.e. upper-side surface, of a board 4. These pads 3 and board electrodes 5 are electrically connected to each other, respectively and individually, via bumps 6 that are bump electrodes individually formed on the pads 3. Also, between the semiconductor chip 2 and the board 4, an underfill resin 7 is filled and placed as a sealing-bonding insulative resin. Thus, with the pads 3, the board electrodes 5 and the bumps 6 sealed respectively, a mounted structure in which the semiconductor chip 2 and the board 4 are bonded together is made up.
Such a mounted structure is formed, for example, by executing a so-called sheet method in which the bumps 6 formed on the individual pads 3 of the semiconductor chip 2 and the board 4 having a sheet-like underfill resin 7 attached on its surface are set face to face and thereafter the semiconductor chip 2 is pressed against the board 4 via the underfill resin 7. The conventional sheet method like this, in particular, makes it possible to simultaneously carry out the filling and placement of the underfill resin 7 to between the semiconductor chip 2 and the board 4 as well as the electrical connection between the pads 3 of the semiconductor chip 2 and the board electrodes 5 of the board 4 via the bumps 6. Thus, the method is recognized as effective in terms of process simplification and time saving and has been widely used.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2000-188362 A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2002-134558 A